It is realized that various types of decals have been provided heretofore. These have invariably consisted of a pictorial or symbol representation having a press-on adhesive secured to its back side, but none have featured a composite structure such as can be adhered either to the inside or the outside of a window simply by separating the components and rearranging them in a prescribed sequence.